Buscando mi estrella
by AngieKinomoto
Summary: Sakura vive con su abuelo tras haber perdido a su madre y perdido la memoria a sus diez años, pero después de una serie de coincidencias o no tan coincidencias Sakura conoce gente que le ayuda a descubrir aquello que no recuerda... ¿Qué pasará cuando esto ocurra?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo inevitable…**

Sakura Kinomoto quien hasta hace unos días fue Sakura Amamiya jamás se había imaginado estar ahora en un vuelo directo a Inglaterra, tenía que irse antes de cometer una locura en la boda de su mejor amigo que ahora comprendía que amaba con todo su corazón, y lo peor era que se casaría con una buena chica que lo quería tanto como ella y que probablemente lo haría tan feliz como ella soñó que algún día podría hacerlo. Pero ¿como se iba imaginar hace casi un año que su vida iba a cambiar tanto?

En ese entonces Sakura vivía con su abuelo Monoru Amamiya y junto a la señora Kaho Mizuki quien se había encargado de educarla desde que recordaba y esto era desde sus 10 años, ya que Sakura había sufrido un fuerte accidente en el que perdió todo los recuerdos antes de este, trágicamente allí su madre, Nadeshiko Amamiya, había fallecido dejando como única familia a su querido abuelo y además su tía Sonomi Daidouji que era prima de su madre, ella también tenía una hija de la edad de Sakura llamada Tomoyo quien era su mejor amiga, su padre según su abuelo y su tía le decía nunca se quiso hacer cargo de ella y su madre, cosa que hizo que Sakura guardara un poco de rencor hacia este. Sakura creció con todas las comodidades que su abuelo lo ofrecía ya que era el dueño de la gran empresa Diseños Piffle Princess empresa fundada junto a su fallecida esposa.

En esos momentos estaba terminando de estudiar su carrera en la Universidad para tomar en un futuro el mando de Diseños Piffle Princess, ya que Tomoyo había obtado por el diseño, carrera que ahora ejercía junto a su abuelo en Piffle Princess. Sakura vivía en un departamento en el centro de Tokio, aunque no totalmente sola ya que contaba con la compañía de su glotón gatito llamado Kero. En la semana iba por lo menos dos semanas a visitar a su abuela ya fuera en la empresa o en la gran mansión. Cuando Sakura salía de sus clases en la Universidad trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería cerca, aunque no necesitara el dinero a Sakura le gustaba trabajar allí para no sentirse muy dependiente del dinero de su abuelo y porque se divertía allí junto a su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, que era quien mejor la entendía a parte de Tomoyo.

La cafetería era muy visitada por los universitarios tanto por sus ricos postres como por su buena atención, ya que Sakura aunque no lo notara era una chica hermosa con grandes y de un color verde jade rodeados por espesas pestañas, su tez era pálida y fina, su cuerpo había adquirido el porte de una joven de alta clase.

El día en que lo inevitable tenía que pasar Sakura salía de la cafetería terminando su turno, eran las 5 de la tarde, acomodando un rico postre de salsa de mora que Yukito le había obsequiado en su bolso, buscó sus patines y se disponía ir a su hogar.

- ¿Sakura, eres tú? –pregunto una delicada voz tras ella, Sakura se giró y pudo divisar a una linda chica de cabello corto y negro, tan negro como sus ojos y sus labios ligeramente rojos a tono con sus mejillas, su ropa era cómoda pero sofisticado denotando su buena posición económica.

- Mmm si. Y tu eres… - dijo Sakura mirándola fijamente intentando recordar sus rostro.

- Soy yo Akashi Monoroshi, estudiamos juntas en el Internado Baltimore en Alemania. –dijo ella con un tono de decepción.

- ¡Oh Akashi! – Casi grito Sakura mientras dejaba su postre sobre una mesa y la abrazó fuertemente- ¡Que genial verte! ¿Como estas? ¿Qué haces en Japón? –pregunto a Sakura con gran entusiasmo a la que en el internado junto a Tomoyo y Li Meiling fue su mejor amiga.

- Veo que no has cambiado en mucho Sakura, aun se siente esa vitalidad en ti –sonrió amistosamente Akashi- pero… ¿Tienes un poco tiempo?

Sakura miró su reloj y decidió ir a visitar a su abuelo en la mañana antes de ir a la Universidad. –Claro – Sonrió Sakura y ambas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería de Yukito, hablando de todo lo que había pasado esos días en la vida de ambas excompañeras. Akashi había estudiado arte en una Universidad en China, es su país natal, y ahora estaba comprometida con un joven empresario.

- Te felicito Akashi –dijo Sakura con una de sus sonrisas naturales- ¿Y como se llama él?

- Bueno su nombre es S… -Akashi se detuvo cuando Sakura pareció que dar en blanco- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

-¡Por dios! ¡Olvide alimentar a Kero! –grito Sakura y tomo de nuevo su bolso- Akashi lo siento, quisiera acompañarte a tu casa pero…

- Descuida, veo que eres aun muy despistada. Quedé de verme con mi prometido aquí.

- Oh que bien espero pronto conocerlo, bueno adiós Akashi un gusto verte –se despidió Sakura con la mano y aumentó la velocidad, Kero debía estar desesperado sin comida en todo el día, pero ese día lo despistada de Sakura había salido a relucir. Tomando toda la velocidad que pudo iba cruzando una calle y no se fijo que el semáforo que aun no indicaba a los autos que pararan, unas luces y un pito la trajo a la realidad, pero en ese segundo su cuerpo pareció responder quedándose estático en el lugar.

**(Para mayor emoción escucha esto** **Chun gook eh gi uk - Jang Jung Woo****)**

- ¡Cierra los ojos Sakura! –escuchó una voz cerca con un tono de suplica y de miedo. Sakura hizo caso cerrando sus ojos pero luego escuchó otra voz.

- ¡Hey! ¡Muévete! –grito aquella voz, Sakura parecía en shock aun al abrir los ojos y ver mas de cerca las luces, pero algo la empujó alejándola del peligro, Sakura al reaccionar se vio envuelta en unos fuertes y cálidos abrazos unos segundos después aquel que la abrazaba levanto la mirada para observar la calle - ¡¿Acaso estás loca o intentabas quitarte la vida?! –reclamó un joven de rostro blanco, ojos almendrados y cabello castaño. Sakura no podía responder las palabras no salían de su boca, aun en su mente la primera voz seguía, con esfuerzo se separo del joven y se puso en pie mirando a todos lados buscando a la dueña, porque en definitiva era voz de mujer, pero no había nadie mas que ella y el joven, que aun se encontraba en el suelo perdido en su pensamientos, en su mente había quedado grabado el verde color de los ojos de Sakura, ese color ya lo había visto y el recuerdo de donde lo había visto era doloroso, aquella niña de sonrisa dulce y cálida que un verano jamás volvió a ver, de inmediato se puso de pie y giró a Sakura obligándolo a verlo.

- ¡¿Sakura?!¿Eres tu Sakura?! –casi grito el chico con un sufrimiento evidente en su voz y sus ojos, Sakura aun en silencio lo observaba confundida y con miedo, el chico no resistió más la incertidumbre y la abrazo fuertemente, Sakura quieta como piedra hacia memoria intentando hacerse a la idea de quien quizás podría ser quien la abrazaba pero nada venía a su mente.

- Lo… lo siento, no se quien eres. No te conozco. –dijo Sakura apenas pudo recobrar el movimiento en sus labios, el chico detuvo el abrazo y miró a Sakura directo a los ojos con más dolor en ellos, la chica de ojos verdes sintió en el fondo de su alma demasiado pesar por el joven queriendo ser la persona a quien buscaba pero su mente había hecho tanto esfuerzo que cayo inconsciente en brazos del joven.

En minutos un taxi los llevo al hospital central de Tokio, en el camino el joven no pudo dejar de ver a Sakura, su rostro le recordaba tanto a la persona que había perdido 15 años atrás pero aunque lo deseara ella no daba rastros de conocerlo. Sakura volvió en si de a poco viendo con cuidado a todos lados.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo apenas audible mirando a todos lados reconociendo paredes de colores claros, y a un joven sentado a su lado.

- En el hospital… -musito el chico alzando el rostro y observando el rostro de Sakura, que ahora estaba más pálido que lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Qué pas… -Sakura no pudo terminar la palabra cuando todo lo anteriormente sucedido pasó por sus ojos haciendo que instantáneamente se llevara una mano a su frente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – se apresuró a decir el joven con mirada preocupada.

- No, no. –negó rápidamente Sakura girando su mirada al chico. – Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Entiendo – se limitó a decir desviando la mirada de Sakura, su parecido con la persona que había perdido era tan grande que le incomodaba.

- Gracias… -dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada viendo al techo- Salvaste mi vida.

- No es nada, pero no habría sido necesario si te hubieras saltado el semáforo. –dijo él a modo de regaño, lo que no paso desapercibido para Sakura que encogió un poco de hombros.

- Lo se, pero iba tan desconcentrada y cuando vi las luces del auto, no pude moverme, fue realmente extraño- dijo Sakura mas para si misma que para su acompañante.

En ese momento entró una enfermera de estatura baja, cabello negro y rizado y ojos azules, era linda a su manera y junto a ella un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro, guapo y con el ceño levemente fruncido por las horas que llevaba de turno.

- Dr. Kinomoto ella es la paciente casi fue atropellada y luego se desmayo.

- Entiendo… -dijo aun con el ceño fruncido mientras revisaba las anotaciones que la enfermera había hecho en su planilla. – Bueno señorita solo fue la impresión del suceso, su tensión se bajo un poco, solo haremos unos últimos chequeos para ver estoy en lo correcto.

- ¿Podré irme a casa esta noche? –dijo Sakura con miedo ya que odiaba los hospitales, simplemente no los resistía.

- Si, es lo más probable… -dijo el medico dirigiendo su mirada a la que ahora era su paciente y se encontraba en la camilla, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el rostro de la chica, y una única palabra pudo salir de sus labios. – Sakura…

- ¿Doctor podemos hablar en privado? – dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta viendo al medico, quien lo reconoció al instante, asintió y salió tras el no sin antes darle indicaciones a la enfermera de que repitiera los exámenes.

- Mocoso… -dijo con rencor Touya Kinomoto y lo tomó por el cuello de su abrigo- ¡Tu la escondiste¡

- ¡Suéltame! –Exigió el joven empujándolo – Yo también estoy impresionado… pensé que era una jugada de mi mente pero… ella es idéntica.

- ¿Idéntica? –Gritó Touya- ¡Ella es mi hermanita! ¡Es Sakura!

- No, no lo es… ella no me conoce. Y a ti tampoco. –dijo el chico con su ceño fruncido, haciendo que Touya se callara unos segundos dándole la razón. – Me temo que ella solo se parece.

- No, me niego a aceptarlo. –dijo Touya y entró de nuevo a la habitación donde Sakura estaba sentada y siendo examinada, la enfermera estaba tomándole el pulso mientras ella parecía viendo un puesto invisible en la pared. - Disculpe podría decirme su nombre… – dijo el medico sacándola de sus pensamientos y utilizando un tono que usaba con todos sus pacientes- para las formas.

- Claro. – Sonrió ella un poco – Sakura Amamiya –provocando una sorpresa interior tanto en Touya como en el joven de ojos almendrados. El medico anoto en las formas y dio algunas indicaciones a la enfermera. Realizando los últimos exámenes puso una pequeña linterna en los ojos de Sakura comprobando que estaba perfectamente bien pero la duda en su interior crecía más y a riesgo de perder su empleo ordeno un examen de sangre para la chica, así descubriría quien es realmente Sakura.

- No creo que un examen de sangre hubiese sido necesario –dijo el joven cruzado de brazos esperando a Sakura.

- No creo en coincidencias… -dijo Touya molesto.

- Yo tampoco.

- Dr. Kinomoto ya terminamos –dijo la enfermera saliendo con Sakura.

- Bueno señorita Amamiya, ya puede irse a su casa. ¿Tiene alguien que la acompañe?

- Yo lo haré - dijo el joven adelantándose.

- No se preocupe –dijo Sakura apenada viendo al chico – Puedo tomar un taxi.

- Creo que es lo mejor. –dijo el medico a regañadientes ya que no expondría a la que posiblemente era su hermana menor.

- Gracias por todo Doctor –dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia y yéndose junto al chico, que llevaba el bolso de Sakura y sus patines, en esos momentos el doctor no pudo esperar para llamar a su padre e informarle de lo descubierto.

Sakura y el joven caminaron hasta la calle, tomaron rápidamente y Sakura indico donde vivían, cuando el chico le paso sus cosas pudo ver en su celular llamadas de su abuelo, debía estar realmente preocupado así que lo llamó mientras en silencio sin que ella lo notara el chico prestaba atención.

- ¿Abuelo?... Cálmate… Si, estoy bien solo… lo siento mañana iré a verte, lo prometo… sabes lo distraída que soy dejé el celular en vibrador y llegué a dormir, lo siento… Este bien, mañana paso a las oficinas… si, también te quiero abuelo. –y colgó ahogando un suspiro, su abuelo no podría enterarse de lo ocurrido o sería todo un caos.

- ¿Todo en orden? –dijo el joven notando el semblante de preocupación en Sakura.

- Si, muchas gracias… –sonrió rápidamente pero recordó que aun no sabía su nombre. – Disculpa, ¿Podría saber tu nombre? –dijo ella tímidamente haciendo que el chico sintiera una especie de Deja vu.

- Oh, soy Shaoran Li –dijo el extendiendo su manos y Sakura la apretó sintiéndose de repente sumamente feliz.

- Un gusto Shaoran Li –el chico pareció hipnotizado ante sus palabras, su nombre se escuchaba realmente bien en sus labios. Permitiéndole solo asentir mientras un leve sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas lo que no fue visible para Sakura por la poca luz.

El viaje transcurrió en sumo silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas del edificio de Sakura, ella salió en compañía de Shaoran, quien le entrego sus patines.

- De nuevo gracias por todo, espero no haber causado ningún problema.

- No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho –dijo el restándole importancia, pero a Sakura le parecía un gesto muy lindo, pero ella pareció recordar algo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al edificio. – Oye… -gritó ella llamando la atención de Shaoran quien estaba a punto de entrar al taxi- ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?

- Es que… me recordaste a alguien. –dijo el con mucha sinceridad, y Sakura asintió para indicar que había entendido.

Ya en su apartamento Sakura le sirvió triple ración a Kero y luego se fue a dormir, no sacando de su mente el rostro de Shaoran Li, había causado algo en ella que pudo sacárselo hasta quedar dormida. Por otro lado el joven Shaoran había recibido una llamada concretando su cita con Monoru Amamiya dueño de Diseños Princess Piffle… _su apellido es igual al de aquella chica _pensó Shaoran acostado en su cama viendo al techo.

- Si el destino lo quiere mañana te veré… Sakura –dijo el apretando un pequeño objeto en su puño derecho.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola este es mi primer fic aquí espero les guste, espero su reviews y sus comentarios, ¿que es lo que pasará más adelante? ¿Por qué Sakura es tan parecida al alguna persona que conocen Touya y Shaoran? **

**Avance**

- Sakura querida – le saludó su abuelo poniéndose en pie de su asiento.

- Abuelo… creo que estás ocupado –dijo ella un tanto nerviosa viendo a alguien sentado de espaldas- mejor espero afuera.

- No mi niña espera, quiero presentarte a uno de los posibles inversionistas. – el joven se puso en pie mirando a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras por su parte ella parecía no creerlo.

- Joven Shaoran Li, ella es mi nieta Sakura… -dijo el señor Amamiya con tono amistoso.

- Un placer conocerla. –dijo Shaoran inclinándose con respeto en dirección a Sakura mientras ella no salía de su asombro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volviendo a Conocernos…**

Sakura ya estaba lista para un nuevo día, ya que había dado de desayunar a Kero, ella ya tenía lista su maleta, y terminaba de desayunar cuando escuchó su celular cerca de su café, lo tomó y mientras daba un sorbo miro la pantalla:

-"Sakura, hoy no tendremos clase el profesor Terada tuvo un inconveniente. Rika" - leyó Sakura rápidamente, alegrándose de inmediato ya que no tendría clase de estadística, no es que odiara la materia pero cuando de números se trataba su cerebro funcionaba lentamente, además se alegraba porque tendría mas tiempo para charlar con su abuelo, con todo lo de su carrera y su trabajo en la cafetería, sumándoles los recientes viajes que el Sr. Amamiya hacia no era mucho el tiempo que habían compartido. Después de lavar los trastos tomó su bolso y revisó por última vez su imagen en el espejo, sus ojos estaban delineados de color negro haciendo resaltar el verde se sus ojos y sus espesas pestañas, un ligero tono lila estaba en sus parpados, sus labios solo tenían un tono brillante y su cara pálida le daba un aire de inocencia, su cabello castaño claro que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda formando una V, estaba suelto con una cinta color durazno como diadema.

Salió de su apartamento cerciorándose de que llevaba todo, tomó un taxi como acostumbraba cuando iba a Piffle Princess. Cuando llegó a la recepción, la chica que se encargaba de anunciar la saludó con calidez como todos los empleados, sobre todo los hombres que eran bobos viendo a Sakura, hoy se había puesto una blusa del mismo color que la cinta en su cabello, un bléiser entres gris y negro, una falda con prenses que llegaba un dedo arriba de su rodilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón pero no tan altos, todo esto la hacia lucir aun más joven casi como una colegiala. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba las oficinas principales Sakura se dirigió a la de su abuelo pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Buenos días Señorita Amamiya –saludo con una gentil sonrisa la secretaria.

- Buenos días Ayame – saludó de vuelta Sakura a la mujer de ojos azules y rubia que hacia un año trabajaba para su abuelo- ¿Mi abuelo se encuentra ocupado?

- Si, está con uno de los inversionistas revisando los últimos detalles para firmar el contrato.

- Oh es cierto, olvidaba aquello, mmm y ¿sabes si mi prima está aquí? –dijo Sakura planeando ir a saludarla mientras su abuelo terminaba aquella reunión.

- Lo siento señorita, ella está en uno de lo almacenes revisando las nuevas telas. – Dijo Ayame pero su teléfono sonó y pidiendo un momento a Sakura contestó- ¿Si, Señor Amamiya? … si está aquí… claro ya mismo le digo… no es nada.

- ¿Qué dijo mi abuelo? -preguntó Sakura confundida viendo a las puertas de la oficina.

- Dijo que pases…

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, a veces pensaba que su abuelo tenía un sexto sentido para saber que ella estaba cerca al igual que alguna otra persona que no recordaba, temiendo hacer una de sus torpezas frente al accionista, con lentitud abrió la puerta.

- Sakura querida – le saludó su abuelo poniéndose en pie de su asiento, en su rostro se veía algo de cansancio no solo por su edad había algo más y a Sakura esto le preocupaba ya se lo preguntaría más tarde, hoy lucia un traje elegante color azul oscuro con una corbata roja, sus ojos eran de un castaño claro parecidos a los de su fallecida madre, su cabello ya tenia un color blanco.

- Abuelo… creo que estás ocupado –dijo ella un tanto nerviosa viendo a alguien sentado de espaldas- mejor espero afuera.

- No mi niña espera, quiero presentarte a uno de los posibles inversionistas. – el joven se puso en pie mirando a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras por su parte ella parecía no creerlo.

- Joven Shaoran Li, ella es mi nieta Sakura… -dijo el señor Amamiya con tono amistoso.

- Un placer conocerla. –dijo Shaoran inclinándose con respeto en dirección a Sakura mientras ella no salía de su asombro. Shaoran en su interior se alegró, estaba alegre de poder verla una vez más y pudo observar que Sakura lucía aun más hermosa haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. – Señor Amamiya, yo creo que por hoy hemos terminado, si le parece claro. –dijo él terminando con el silencio y mirando al abuelo de Sakura.

- Claro estoy de acuerdo, lo veré mañana para firmar el contrato. –dijo el señor Amamiya mirando a Shaoran quien hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, no sin antes susurrar un "Adiós Sakura" a la chica que parecía petrificada en el borde de la puerta, el chico de ojos almendrados se podría sentir que casi sintió su corazón saltar al poder volver a pronunciar aquel nombre que en su infancia había sacado mil sonrisas.

- ¿Sakura? –preguntó su abuelo un poco divertido ante la reacción de su nieta.

- ¿Ah? ¡Oh abuelo! –dijo Sakura volviendo a la realidad y corriendo a darle un gran abrazo a su adorado abuelo.

- ¿Conoces al Joven Li? –preguntó su abuelo tan pronto Sakura tomó asiento.

- No, claro que no abuelo. En mi vida lo había visto… -dijo Sakura mirando sus manos nerviosa, mientras su abuelo la observaba evitando reír, cuando Sakura mentía parecía una niña de nuevo.

- Mientes… el joven me preguntó por ti muy interesado, así que me tuvo que contar lo de anoche. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste querida? ¿No confías en mí?

- No es eso abuelo, no quería preocuparte. –dijo ella suspirando y por fin mirando a su abuelo.

- Mi niña, siempre considerando los sentimientos de los demás antes de los tuyos, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre… -dijo el señor Amamiya con aire de tristeza y Sakura lo notó así que cambio de tema.

- ¿Es necesario que hayan inversionistas abuelo? –dijo ella recordando el motivo de al anterior reunión.

- Si querida, y no serán inversionistas comunes, la mayoría serán extranjeros. El joven Li es de china y en unas horas llegará uno de Inglaterra, estos dos son los más importantes Sakura.

- Oh entiendo.

- Sakura creo que ya es tiempo de que formes parte de la empresa… -dijo sus abuelo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ahora? Pero que tal si algo que no debo, además aun no termino la universidad y…

- Calma pequeña…. –dijo su abuelo sonriéndole dulcemente- en la universidad solo te faltan dos meses. Además quiero que te hagas cargo de las campañas publicitarias para las nuevas colecciones, ¿Te gustaría?

Sakura pudo tranquilizarse un momento, pero luego pensó la última propuesta. ¿Sería ella capaz de hacer eso? Después de todo, las campañas eran una parte muy importante dentro del mundo de la moda y ella lo sabía. – Abuelo yo…

- Sakura, lo harás bien estoy seguro, te has preparado toda tu vida para esto. – Su abuelo se puso en pie y tomo una de sus manos sonriendo- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien… ¿No es lo que solías decir de pequeña? - Sakura sintió nostalgia ante aquellas palabras por lo que abrazo a su abuelo con todas su fuerzas - ¿Eso es un si?- Sakura solo asintió soltando a su abuelo.

- Pero eso quiere decir que no podré trabajar más con Yukito –Sakura hizo una mueca.

- Sabes que no ibas a trabajar allí para siempre. –le dijo su abuelo dándole apoyo.

– Hoy hablaré con el cuando terminen mis clases. Así que empezaría con todo mañana ¿si?

- Esta bien, pediré que te arreglen una oficina –dijo su abuelo volviendo a su asiento.

- ¿Abuelo, te encuentras bien de salud? – dijo Sakura viendo de nuevo el cansancio notorio en los ojos de su abuelo.

- Querida yo… los años no vienen solos, mi corazón ya no funciona como antes.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Sakura sobresaltándose y corriendo con su abuelo abrazándolo por su cuello. - ¡¿No me dejarás?¡ ¡¿Verdad que no?! –dijo ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar de solo pensar a la única persona que le quedaba.

- Sakura calma… -volvió a decir su abuelo tocando sus manos.- Solo ahora no debo estar tanto tiempo como quisiera aquí, debo descansar demasiado.

- Y lo harás yo me encargaré de todo aquí si es necesario… y le daré estrictas ordenes a Kaho sobre ti, así se necesario amarrarte a la cama, porque lo conozco señor Amamiya –dijo ella reprochándole a lo que su abuelo solo pudo reír.

- Lo haré, lo haré… tan pronto como los inversionistas hayan firmado, y eso nos tomará tres días como máximo.

- Es un alivio… -dijo Sakura y al mirar la hora en el reloj de pared de su abuelo se sobresaltó. – ¡Por dios llegaré tarde! –casi gritó nuestra despistada Sakura que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo y salió corriendo. El señor Amamiya suspiró en su puesto "_Pronto todo se sabrá, espero que mi querida Sakura no me odie" _pensó con dolor recordando la llamada de Fujitaka Kinomoto alguien con quien no había hablado hacia tanto tiempo casi 25 años.

Sakura salió del ascensor corriendo y luego paró en el anden mirando a ambos lados – ¡No puedo volver a llegar tarde o no me dejarán entrar! –dijo con angustia para si misma sin darse cuenta que un auto había parado frente a ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo Shaoran saliendo del auto y mirando a Sakura que hizo una mueca, él le había dicho todo a su abuelo, era un bocón, pero por otro lado NO PODÍA LLEGAR TARDE.

- Yo… debo llegar a mi universidad –dijo ella mirando y pidiendo al cielo que un taxi pasará, pero nada.

- ¿Si quieres puedo llevarte? –se ofreció Shaoran con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura por un minuto. Sakura no quería pero viendo la hora en su reloj suspiro frustrada y asintió mientras Shaoran caminaba hacia ella y le abría la puerta del asiento del copiloto, entrando espero en silencio a que Shaoran entrara y empezara a conducir.- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡Oh si! Lo siento… a la Universidad de Tokio – dijo avergonzada por lo distraída.

- Claro, pero ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Shaoran preocupado viéndola de reojo, la noche anterior había sido casi atropellada y ella andaba así de tranquila corriendo en un edificio.

- Si… -dijo sin importancia y viendo su celular enviando un mensaje rápido a Rika para que ganara tiempo en caso de que ella llegara un poco tarde, pero Sakura de pronto recordó algo- Oye… ¿Me estabas esperando? –espetó ella viendo ahora el rostro de Shaoran que se sorprendió pensó que ella no lo notaria.

- No, claro que no; es solo que en el estacionamiento me demoraron un poco y luego te vi, y lo preocupada que estabas. – ¡Bien! _Sonó creíble _se felicitó mentalmente viendo ahora solo al frente.

- Oh entiendo. –Dijo más para si misma desde el día anterior Sakura andaba perdida más que nunca en sus pensamientos - ¿Aquella persona a la que te recuerdo también se llama Sakura? –pregunto de repente la chica haciendo que Shaoran frenara en seco, Sakura lo miró asustada y se aferró fuertemente a su auto – Yo… yo lo siento – titubeo ella, viendo como el chico apretaba fuertemente el volante.

- No, yo… -Shaoran movió un poco su cabeza y volvió a emprender marcha, Sakura vio la cafetería de Yukito agradeciendo que ya estuvieran a unas 10 calles de su universidad – Lo siento. –miró a Sakura con culpa, pero solo sonrió un poco.

- Era muy importante para ti –afirmó Sakura viendo el sufrimiento evidente en los ojos del joven chino.- Debe ser doloroso separarse de alguien y que algo te la recuerde, bueno en tu caso que es doloroso…

- Algo así… -dijo Shaoran haciendo una mueca, pero entonces las palabras de Sakura se repitieron en su cabeza. - ¿Acaso tu has perdido a alguien muy importante?

- Así es… -Sakura calló un instante- A mamá, la extraño mucho aunque no recuerde un beso o abrazo suyo. Por eso te digo que deje ser más doloroso cuando tienes demasiados recuerdos junto a esa persona.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no la recuerdas? ¿Murió cuando eras muy pequeña?

- No es que… mamá murió en un accidente y yo estaba con ella, tenía 10 años, cuando el accidente ocurrió además de perder a mamá perdí la memoria. –dijo ella con naturalidad y viendo el camino.

- ¿Pero y tu padre?

- Nunca me quiso, mamá tuvo el apoyo de mi abuelo y de tía Sonomi. Ellos son mi familia además de mi prima. Ambos me cuenta sobre mamá y lo gran persona que era, es lindo saber que ella inspiró tanto cariño en las personas –dijo ahora con orgullo y miró a Shaoran- ¿Y tu como perdiste a tu Sakura? –dijo ella con inocencia.

- Murió cuando era niña junto a su madre, en un accidente de auto. –dijo Shaoran apretando de nuevo las manos en el volante, pero su mente se iluminó encajando las dos historias de la Sakura que tenía enfrente de él y la que hace tantos años había perdido _¿Acaso será posible? _ Pensó sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado hasta que Sakura le habló.

- Oye… es aquí. –dijo ella viendo al gran edificio que se encontraba a la derecha, Shaoran freno el auto y Sakura musitó un gracias mientras bajaba del auto musitando un gracias, pero Shaoran reaccionó y salió del auto.

- ¡Amamiya! –gritó desde el auto haciendo que Sakura detuviera su carrera.

- ¿Si? –dijo ella viéndolo desde su lugar

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? –gritó Shaoran sin importarle las miradas encima de él y la chica ojiverde.

Sakura rió divertida _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _ Pensó recordando que ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho algo parecido. - ¡Si! ¡Pero con una condición¡

- ¡¿Cuál?¡

- ¡Qué me digas Sakura y que yo te pueda decir Shaoran!

- ¡ De acuerdo… Sakura! –gritó con una gran sonrisa mientras Sakura reía bajito.

- ¡Que tengas lindo día Shaoran! – dijo finalmente ella volviendo a correr a sus destino ya que estaba mas que sobre el tiempo. Al llegar al su salón un profesor molesto la miró_ Estoy muerta _pensó Sakura. Shaoran regresó a su auto pero entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flashback_

_- ¿Qué tal si me dices Sakura y yo te digo Shaoran? –dijo la inocente niña mientras le sonreía a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en la arena._

_- Pero Kino…_

_- ¿Somos amigos verdad? –dijo la niña de ojos verdes poniéndose en pie y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. _

_- S s si –dijo el niño de 6 años un tanto sonrojado ante la cercanía de la niña._

_- Bueno entonces dime Sakura.. SA –KU –RA. –dijo ella sonriéndole y el niño solo puso asentir. _

_Fin Flashback_

Shaoran al recordar esto, no pudo seguir con aquella intriga, ¿Era posible que fueran la misma persona? Sus gestos, su sonrisa, su ánimo eran iguales, y físicamente Sakura fue como siempre se imaginó que ella sería si aquel accidente no hubiera ocurrido. Pero sus comparaciones se terminaron cuando su celular sonó.

- Si, ya he terminado mi reunión… estoy cerca del lugar donde nos veríamos ayer… claro te espero… también te quiero. –dijo Shaoran y luego dio vuelta a su auto yendo a aquella cafetería a la que se dirigía antes de toparse con Sakura… de nuevo.

_._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._.

- Cálmate Touya… no hagas una locura por algo así… - le dijo su padre con gesto tranquila observando como se movía de un lado para otro en su oficina.

- ¡Pero papá! ¡La hubieras visto! ¡Era ella estoy seguro!¡ Sakura está viva¡ -gritó Touya exasperado ante tanta calma de su padre, ambos habían sufrido tanto con la perdida de su madre y Sakura, nada había sido lo mismo aunque siempre se apoyaron. Pero ahora que existía la posibilidad de recuperar al menos a una ¿Él estaba así de tranquilo?

- La veré en su momento y por su apellido, estoy tan seguro como tu que ella es nuestra Sakura, pero no permitiré que arriesgues tu empleo, hay mejores formas de saber la verdad, tenemos que saber como ocurrió todo esto.

- Pero si hacemos la prueba de paternidad nos evitaremos tantas cosas, recuperaremos a Sakura.- Fujitaka dejo ver comprensión a través de los lente que solía usar y un pequeña sonrisa.

- También la he extrañado durante todo este tiempo, pero hijo, si ella es nuestra Sakura has pensado ¿Cómo será todo esto para ella? Por alguna razón no te recuerda, ella tiene ya una vida sin nosotros saber que tiene otra familia tal vez le cause daño. El Galeano se quedó en silencio, odiaba cuando debía admitir que otra persona tenía razón. – Descuida, es comprensible, solo piensa con tranquilidad, ya debo irme.

- ¿Tienes que dar clases? –pregunto Touya tratando de calmarse.

- No, pero tengo una cita con alguien. Te prometo que para mañana sabremos la verdad hijo, - dijo con gesto pasivo intacto y abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, para luego abandonar el hospital y no dejar de pensar en como todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante.

En su auto llegó a la dirección que conocía ya con anterioridad pero que no recordaba hasta que vio las amplias rejas que tras de si protegían una gran mansión con amplios jardines, después de anunciarse por el intercomunicador al señor Kinomoto se le permitió pasar, al entrar en la amplia mansión puso divisar varias pinturas, la casa tenia un toque clásico el recibidor era amplio y allí lo recibió una mujer de unos 29 años, de largo y liso cabello rojo, piel blanca, labios delgados y ojos grandes de un tono azabache que se asemejaba a su cabello solo que mas claro.

-Adelante, el señor Amamiya lo espera en su despacho. –dijo la mujer con voz amable conduciéndolo por los corredores hasta unas puertas grandes, que abrió con cuidado y la mujer hizo una reverencia.

- Gracias Kaho, puedes retirarte –la mujer asintió y dejó a solas a ambos hombres, que se miraban sin decir palabras alguna.

- Toma asiento Fujitaka –dijo el señor Amamiya y el señor Kinomoto hizo caso sentándose y en su puesto vio una foto de Monoru junto a una niña de ojos verdes, cabello corto y sonrisa hermosa, y no le quedo duda de que había encontrado a su querida hija.

- ¿Porqué? –dijo simplemente Fujitaka Kinomoto conservando su calma.

- Es una larga historia…

- Si, se trata de el bienestar de mis hijos tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –le interrumpió el profesor Kinomoto.

_._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._. _._._._._._._.

Sakura había tenido suerte de que ese día su clases se habían acortado demasiado y podría llegar mucho más temprano a la cafetería de Yukito, fue caminando sin prisa aunque hubiera deseado traer sus patines así sería mas rápido, al entrar no notó mucha clientela lo cual agradeció así tendría tiempo para hablar con Yukito, saludo con una sonrisa a su jefe y luego se fue a la parte de atrás a cambiar su ropa universitaria por su uniforme de camarera, este era un diseño que había hecho especialmente Tomoyo era solo en blanco y negro, los mangas de color negro llevaban un poco más debajo de los hombros y estaban encauchadas haciendo que se vieran un poco bombachas, la parte del busto era de color blanco con un pequeño negro en el centro, el uniforme iba ceñido a su cuerpo hasta su cintura, en la parte de al frente de la falda llevaba un pequeño delantal que se amarraba en la parte de atrás y el resto de la falda era negra y llegaba hasta sus rodillas pero esta al igual que sus mangas era un poco bombacha, sus zapatos eran negros y un poco altos que con el tiempo que llevaba ahí Sakura dominaba perfectamente, todo este uniforme hacia a Sakura lucir hermosa, con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió al mostrador organizando los postres ya que no había gente hasta que vio a Yukito acercarse.

- Oye Yukito…- dijo Sakura tímidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo pequeña Sakura? –dijo el joven de cabello grisáceo, con ojos oscuros y grandes rodeados por unos grandes lentes, con su acostumbrada gentil sonrisa.

- Bueno yo… Yukito como sabes mi abuelo es dueño de Diseño Piffle Princess, y bueno yo he estado estudiando para ser la nueva al mando, pero mi abuelo está enfermo.

- Lo siento mucho Sakura, ¿Él se encuentra bien? –pregunto Yukito cambiando su gesto a uno preocupado.

- Si, si no te preocupes –se apresuró a decir ella un tanto nerviosa- solo debe descansar, y bueno por eso yo tengo que tomar el cargo antes de tiempo… -hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Eso quiere decir que no podrás seguir trabajando aquí… -aseguró Yukito sonriendo a la mueca de Sakura. – No te preocupes Sakura, está bien, me alegra por ti es para lo que siempre te ha preparado, ¿No?

- Si, Pero Yukito… ¿que tal si no estoy lista?- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada y dejando a un lado el postre que tenía en sus manos.

- Tranquila Sakura, ¿Pero como saberlo si aun no pruebas? Estoy completamente seguro que si pones la misma energía que pones en atender a los clientes, todo estará bien- ambos sonrieron y siguieron hablando hasta que los universitarios se hicieron presentes y Sakura empezó a atenderlos, los viernes eran los más pesados todos llegaban a hablar de los resultados de sus pruebas, de que trabajos tendrían que entregar la próxima semana y cosas por el estilo, Sakura los miraba de nuevo desde el mostrador ya que no habían nuevos pedidos, Sakura respiro profundamente viéndolos _"Extrañare esto, pero sé que Yukito estará bien sin mi"_

- Sakura… te encargo la mesa del rincón, acaban de llegar – Sakura vio a lo lejos un grupo de jóvenes platicando- debo sacar unos pasteles del horno.

- Si, claro… -sonrió Sakura y tomó varios menú para dárselo a lo clientes, camino normalmente e hizo una pequeña reverencia- Bienvenidos a la Cafetería "Guardian de la Luna" –dijo Sakura como acostumbraba.

- ¿Sakura? –dijo un joven a quien Sakura le conocía la voz así que giró su vista a él y luego a las demás personas.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Akashi? ¿Tomoyo? Mmm… -Sakura miro a la cuarta persona en la mesa ella sabía que la había visto en alguna parte pero no la recordaba.

- Vaya que sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre Amamiya –dijo la chica de cabello negro y largo, grandes ojos marrones, piel morena, muy hermosa y de la misma estatura que Sakura.

- ¡Meiling!

- Casi que no Amamiya –rió Meiling poniéndose en pie y dándole un gran abrazo a Sakura que lo recibió gustosa.

- ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Acaso se conocen? – pregunto Sakura demasiado confundida recordando a los demás jóvenes.

- Ay Sakurita, te ves tan linda con tu uniforme y esa carita… -dijo una animada Tomoyo apuntándola con su celular.

- ¿Qué haces Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura sonrojada viendo la mirada de todos posada sobre ella, incluyendo a su recién amigo Shaoran.

- Pues tomándote una foto Sakurita, no debo desaprovechar la ocasión para captar tu belleza– dijo la chica de ojos amatista, largo y ondulado cabello azulado que desde siempre había sido la mejor amiga de nuestra protagonista.

-Basta Tomoyo –dijo más que sonrojada Sakura.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? –dijo Shaoran viendo la incomodidad de la joven de ojos verdes.

- Si, es que no me gusta depender demasiado del dinero de mi abuelo, pero… aun no me han respondido ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Bueno eso lo puedo responder yo… -dijo Akashi hablando por primera vez- Fui a visitar a Tomoyo a su trabajo para encargarle algo muy especial, y nos quedamos hablando por un rato hasta que Meiling llamó avisando que ya había llegado a Tokio.

- Es que Akashi me llamó ayer y me contó de su encuentro, entonces como no estaba haciendo gran cosas en China, vine a visitarlas, además para vigilar de cerca a mi primito. –dijo Meiling sonriendo con mucha inocencia en dirección a Shaoran que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Y quien es tu primo Meiling? –dijo Sakura con inocencia haciendo que a Meiling le surgiera una gotita en la frente, "_Mas despistada que nunca" _pensó Meiling.

- ¡Pues Shaoran! –casi gritó Meiling, haciendo que tanto Akashi como Tomoyo rieran, mientras Sakura sonreí apenada.

- Lo siento, no lo había notado, sus apellidos son iguales, debí darme cuenta. –dijo Sakura más que apenada.

- No importa, no es algo de mucha importancia –dijo Shaoran como siempre ayudando a Sakura.

- Pero… no entiendo algo, cuando estábamos en el internado decía que estabas comprometido con tu primo, ¿Te vas a casar con Shaoran? –dijo Sakura recordando como Meiling podía pasar horas hablando de su amado primo.

- Shaoran si se va a casar, pero no conmigo… -dijo la joven china cruzándose de brazos.

- Se casará conmigo… -dijo Akashi con una gran sonrisa y tomando la mano de Shaoran que se incomodo un poco ante la presencia de Sakura allí, y más sabiendo quien realmente era después de una larga charla con el señor Kinomoto.

- Oh Felicidades –dijo con una sincera y tierna sonrisa Sakura viéndolos a ambos- Entonces tu venías a encontrarte ayer con Akashi cuando me ayudaste… -dijo Sakura mas para si misma, mientras Shaoran asentía y las demás se miraban unas a otras confundidas.

- Disculpe, podría traerme un poco más de pastel…. –dijo un joven atrás de Sakura.

- ¡Claro en un momento! –Dijo Sakura recordando que estaba trabajando y miro a sus amigos – Disculpen chicos, ya vuelvo por su orden… -dijo Sakura antes de irse, pero no pudiéndose sacar esa imagen de Akashi y Shaoran juntos, pero movió un poco su cabeza y enfoco su mente en la ordenes, no sin antes pedirle a Yukito que se hiciera cargo de la mesa de sus amigos, no quería distraerse.

Mientras en la mesa del rincón poco después de que se fuera Sakura, las chicas miraron a Shaoran:

- ¿Conocía a Amamiya? –preguntó aun cruzada de brazos Meiling, mientras Akashi y Tomoyo lo miraban curioso.

- Si, ayer en la noche la conocí, yo venía a encontrarme con Akashi pero entonces Sakura tuvo un pequeño accidente con un auto. –dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, recordando como si no llegaba a tiempo Sakura hubiera podido salir lastimada.

-¿Un auto? ¿Fue grave? –dijo Tomoyo buscando con la mirada a su prima.

- No, no fue grave. El medico dijo que ella estaba bien. – dijo el chico de ojos almendrados mirando con curiosidad a Tomoyo, que se sentó respirando profundo. – La quieres mucho, ¿Verdad Daidouji?

Tomoyo sonrió viendo su prima que iba con una bandeja en su mano – La adoro, Sakura es mi ídolo, ella es tan linda y tan fuerte, siempre tan positiva, desde que la conocí cuando me enteré que tenia una prima, siempre quise a Sakurita. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Shaoran se sintió tranquilo al parecer desde aquel accidente, Sakura siempre había estado rodeada de gente la cuidaba y la quería, era algo que agradecía profundamente. Los chicos habían decidido esperar a que Sakura terminara su turno para irse juntos. Los cuatro habían hablado mucho tanto del empleo de Sakura, de la boda de Akashi y Shaoran, del viaje sorpresa de Meiling, y de la exitosa carrera de Tomoyo como diseñadora. Sakura terminó rendida y se cambió rápidamente, estaba guardando su uniforme para llevárselo a su apartamento después de todo no volvería a trabajar allí.

- Si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí, siempre serás bienvenida –dijo Yukito sonriendo para después irse cargando algunas cajas, Sakura hizo caso y lo dejó donde solía dejarlo,

-¡Adiós Yukito! –dijo Sakura ya afuera del salón.

- ¡Espera pequeña Sakura! –dijo Yukito corriendo hasta alcanzar a Sakura que lo miraba confundida de pie. – Mira es un rico pie de fresa, te extrañaré mucho mi pequeña Sakura –sonrió con nostalgia Yukito.

- Gracias Yukito –dijo Sakura y tomo con cuidado el pequeño paquete, en eso Yukito la abrazo con fuerzas y después deposito un beso en su cabello, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara demasiado. –Nos volveremos a ver Yukito… -dijo ella y el asintió volviendo a entrar a la cafetería.

Lo que no sabía Sakura era que sus amigos la observaban, las chicas con pequeñas risitas en cambio Shaoran había visto la escena completa con el ceño fruncido – ¿Ocurre algo Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura tratando de calmar su sonrojo.

- No, nada. ¿Nos vamos? –dijo él con tono distante, que no pasó desapercibido para la observadora Tomoyo.

- Si vamos. –dijo Sakura y se unió a los demás.

- Oye Amamiya, ¿Acaso tu jefe es tu novio? –dijo Meiling en tono cómplice llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Claro que no Meiling! –Dijo Sakura completamente roja – Y por favor dime Sakura, ¿Si?

- Claro, claro Sakura, pero eso quiere decir que ¿no has tenido más novios aparte de Eriol? –preguntó con mayor curiosidad Meiling, ella si que disfrutaba hacer sonrojar a Sakura, Sakura solo se limitó a negar.

- Eso si que es una sorpresa, Tu siendo tan linda e inteligente, no tener novio… ¿Qué sucede contigo mujer? –dijo en tono dramático la joven china, haciendo reír a todos menos a Sakura y Shaoran que solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación.

- No lo sé, supongo que he dedicado tiempo de más a estudiar y trabajar. –dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

- Además, no creo que haya un chico lo bastante bueno para ti es decir desde el punto de vista del abuelo porque es algo muy importante –dijo Tomoyo recordando la cara del señor Amamiya cada vez que salía en compañía de ella y Sakura, nunca había ocasión en que algún tipo intentara conquistarlas pero se detuviera ante la celosa mirada del abuelo. Sakura y Tomoyo rieron mientras los otros tres la observaban.

Pronto estuvieron frente a tres autos, los amigos de Sakura habían procurado dejar los autos lejos de la cafetería para hablar un poco en el camino, pero ahora cada uno debía volver a su hogar. Todos se despidieron Akashi iría en su auto junto a Meiling, mientras Shaoran iría por separado, aunque fueran al mismo hotel, en tanto Tomoyo se había ofrecido a llevar a Sakura a su apartamento ya que quedaba cerca del suyo.

- Oye Sakura, ¿Cómo fue el accidente de anoche y la intervención de Li? –dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad.

- Bueno yo estaba distraída y casi me atropellan, pero Shaoran me salvó –dijo Sakura viendo por la ventana.

- Que coincidencia y ¿Sabias que él es el nuevo inversionista?

- Si, lo encontré esta mañana cuando hable con el abuelo, y me hablo de otro inversionista importante pero no me dijo quien era.

- Bueno yo se quien es… -Tomoyo hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a Sakura de reojo- Es Eriol Hiragizawa, Sakura…

- Oh… -solo alcanzo a decir Sakura y miró a Tomoyo-Vaya que es un sorpresa. ¿Y como lo supiste?

- Bueno el abuelo me mando a llamar… y él estaba allí, llego esta mañana a Tokio, mañana junto a Li firmaran el contrato.

- Entonces los veré mucho a ambos –dijo Sakura.

- ¡Si! Es verdad, ahora trabajaras allá, tendremos más tiempos para estar juntas –dijo con mucha energía Tomoyo.

Mientras Sakura mirando por la ventana se preguntaba, que más sorpresas le esperaban.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Nota del Autor**

**Acá el segundo capitulo, con más personajes como habrán visto, creo que ya no hay muchas dudas sobre el pasado de Sakura, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo Sakura lo ignorará? ¿Eriol marcará alguna diferencia en la vida de Sakura o de alguien más? ¿Como será la reacción de Touya y Fujitaka?**

**LAMENTO HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON TRABAJO FINALES PARA MI COLEGIO, UDS SABEN ME TIENE CANSADA PERO NO IMPORTANTE AUNQUE SEA ESCRIBO UN PARRAFO AL DIA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP ESPERO SUS REVIEWS *O* **


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDONEN PRO FAVOR LA DEMORA PERO LES JURO QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA ES UN CAPITULO BIEN LARGUITO.**

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS CON SU OPINION, SUPOSICIONES SOBRE LO QUE PASARA Y LO QUE QUIERAN, GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA, LOS ADORO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO UN POQUITO ATRASADO PERO MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Una vuelta al Internado**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado y Sakura en compañía de Tomoyo se dirigía a empezar su primer día de trabajo, gracias a lo aplicada que era Sakura solo debía estudiar de lunes a viernes y no los sábados como era acostumbrado, en sus ratos libre se había encargado de adelantar muchas materias. Sakura estaba nerviosa y emocionada, hoy empezaría a planear la nueva campaña, conocería a sus compañeros de trabajo, además volvería a ver a Eriol, su primer amor, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

- Esto será realmente emocionante, Sakura –dijo Tomoyo aun con la misma de energía de la noche anterior y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- Si, será…. Bueno será… -Sakura bajó la mirada y Tomoyo notó que a su adorada prima le pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

- Yo… Tomoyo tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo, a pesar de todo lo que me dijo el abuelo y Yukito, hay algo que me hace tener miedo.

- Tranquila Sakura, son solo los nervios, temes defraudar al abuelo… ¿O me equivoco? –le dijo la chica de ojos amatista mientras aparcaba su auto.

- Sí, creo que sí. Él siempre me ha dado todo… temo no ser lo que espera. –suspiro Sakura mientras salía del auto.

- Vamos Sakura, todos sabemos que tu podrás, arriba ese ánimo que debes poner todo tu empeño- le dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba sus manos mirándola con una sonrisa inspiradora.

- Tienes razón… -dijo Sakura sonriendo de nuevo y haciendo la promesa de no volver a dudar de si misma- Todo estará bien… ¿Tomoyo cómo es que resultaron ayer en la cafetería?

- Bueno cuando Meiling llamó a Akashi, me ofrecí a acompañarla, luego Li llamó y Akashi le dijo que se vieran en la cafetería donde se habían visto ayer en la tarde. Y eso es todo.

- Oh claro, nunca me imaginé que el prometido de Akashi fuera Shaoran.

- Supongo que es una coincidencia… -Ambas chicas sonrieron y entraron al gran edificio, al llegar al piso en donde se encontraba ahora la oficina de Sakura y también la de Tomoyo, los empleados observaron a su nueva jefa con curiosidad murmurando cosas, Sakura se abochorno un poco por lo que se limitó a mirar al frente, Tomoyo se detuvo en una puerta color caoba en donde se leía claramente "Amamiya Sakura", la abrió y se pudo divisar una amplia habitación con muebles realmente hermosos y del total agrado de Sakura, ella simplemente quedó maravillada.

- Es preciosa Tomoyo –dijo al fin terminando de ver todo a su alrededor.

- Sabía que te gustaría, nadie mejor que yo para decorarla mi querida Sakura –dijo Tomoyo viendo como Sakura se sentaba en su escritorio y observaba las fotos. – Bueno ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

- Yo ammm –Sakura dejó de observar las fotos sobre su escritorio y miró a Tomoyo- bueno yo… necesito los catálogos de las colecciones de este año y el resto lo conseguiré por mi cuenta. –dijo Sakura usando un tono que Tomoyo solía escuchar en ella cuando se empezaba a concentrar en algo.

- Claro, lo enviaré con una de las secretarias, aún no hemos contratado una para ti, pero hoy se están haciendo las entrevistas.

- Si no les importa, tengo una persona perfecta para el cargo, hoy hablaré con ella. ¿Estará bien?

- Claro que si Sakurita –rio Tomoyo ante la timidez de su prima- Se trata de que trabajes cómodamente.

- Oh claro –rio nerviosamente Sakura, Tomoyo se despidió y se dirigió a su oficina, en pocos minutos le trajeron a Sakura lo que necesitaba para empezar su trabajo, Sakura puso todo su empeño viendo los catálogos anteriores y las campañas utilizadas, vio videos y reportajes, todo cuanto le sirviera de guía para la nueva campaña, debía ser algo no utilizado, pero en esos momentos nada se le ocurría.

Sakura había organizado varios recortes y fotos en un pequeño tablero que habían traído con anterioridad pensando que le sería útil, Sakura se quedó de frente al tablero viendo, algo debía venir a su mente con aquellas imágenes pero nada…

- ¡Por Dios, que difícil es esto! –casi grito y se cruzó de brazos enfadad consigo misma.

- No creo que logres mucho con esa actitud… -dijo un joven en tono calmado y muy respetuoso.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Sakura confundida y se giró viendo a un alto y joven hombre, de mirada serena y azul oscura, su cabello era negro con un tono azuloso muy parecido al de Tomoyo, usaba unas delgadas gafas que no le quedaban para nada mal.- ¡Oh Eriol!¡No sabía que estabas aquí! –dijo la chica de ojos verdes entusiasmada abrazando a su excompañero y exnovio, que recibió gustoso el abrazo.

- Calma Sakura, me vas a ahogar con tanto amor… -dijo Eriol en tono de broma, haciendo que Sakura se alejara avergonzada y sonrojada.

- Lo siento… -musitó ella viéndolo.

- Descuida, Pero mira que hermosas estas mi querida Sakura -dijo mientras el sonrojo de Sakura aumentaba - Y aún más con ese color en tus mejillas…

Sakura no pudo más y se giró yendo a su escritorio- No sigas Eriol por favor… -la chica se sentó revisando algunos de su apuntes, pretendiendo así pasar su sonrojo pero el chico de ojos azules solo sonrió de lado, disfrutaba el burlarse en silencio de las personas, en algo en que se destacaba el joven Hiragizawa era en ser observador, Eriol miró a Sakura desde la silla enfrente del escritorio.- Tu abuelo me ha dicho de tu nuevo puesto, felicidades Sakura sé qué harás de esta colección una de las mejores.

- Gracias Eriol, le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño, no te defraudaré a ti ni a los demás… –dijo Sakura con una cálida sonrisa- Aunque hasta ahora me estoy instalando, Tomoyo me ha ayudado con la decoración, no sé qué haría sin ella.

- Daidouji al igual que tu está muy hermosa, algo debe tener el agua en Japón que hace que las mujeres sean tan hermosas. –Sakura rió ante el halago de su exnovio y lo vio a los ojos, hace tantos años que había suspirado y sido feliz de contemplar aquellos ojos profundos, pero ahora solo sentía un sentimiento de calidez y apoyo por parte del inglés.- ¿Y dime cómo has estado todos estos años? -dijo Eriol sacando a Sakura de su análisis sentimental.

- Muy bien, he estado estudiando mucho. –dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo de nuevo las revistas.

- Mmmm creo que sería hora de un descanso para ti, y es la hora perfecta para ir a comer. ¿Te parece? –dijo Eriol viendo lo distraída que Sakura se encontraba.

- Pero si aún es muy temprano… -dijo Sakura viendo a Eriol que se puso de pie dispuesto a salir.

- ¿Segura? –dijo Eriol enarcando una ceja viendo a Sakura, ella giró su mirada a la hora en su celular.

- Vaya como pasa el tiempo. –dijo Sakura sonriendo ante lo atolondrada.

- ¿Entonces aceptas ir conmigo?

- Sí, claro… dame un momento. –dijo Sakura tomando su bolso.

- Te estaré esperando frente al ascensor. –dijo Eriol y salió de la oficina, en eso Sakura buscó el número de Tomoyo en celular y marcó.

- ¿Aló, Sakura?

- Sí, soy yo… ¿Estás en tu oficina Tomoyo?

- Si, así es. ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Tomoyo, pero su voz se escuchaba rara, como si acabara de llorar, lo cual preocupó a Sakura.

- No, nada. Es que saldré a comer con Eriol…

- ¿Con Eriol?

- Si, es que vino a saludar, y me invitó a comer. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

- No, es que… debo terminar unos diseños. Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien, oye Tomoyo… ¿Estas bien? Te escucho extraña.

- Si, Sakura estoy bien no te preocupes, disfruta con Eriol.

- Esta bien, sabes es lindo volver a rencontrarnos con nuestros compañeros del internado… -dijo Sakura pensando en Akashi y Meiling, además ahora en Eriol.

- Sakura, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Eriol, es solo un amigo para ti? –dijo Tomoyo lentamente.

- Oh ya entiendo por eso sonabas rara… -dijo Sakura- descuida Tomoyo, Eriol ahora es solo un amigo para mí.

- Me alegra escucharlo Sakura, no quisiera verte de nuevo como esa vez.

- No te preocupes estaré bien, bueno Tomoyo te dejo porque Eriol está esperando.

- Oh Claro, adiós.

-Adiós –dijo Sakura y corrió hasta el ascensor, donde encontró a Eriol recostado en la pared. Sakura se disculpó y juntos bajaron, hasta los parqueaderos donde juntos se fueron en el auto de Eriol, todo en aquel auto era silencio, pero no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos. Tras media hora de conducir, Eriol estacionó en un restaurante de apariencia muy elegante y el como buen caballero Inglés ayudo a Sakura a bajar del auto, y la llevo de su abrazo hasta dentro del restaurante donde les dieron una mesa junto a la ventana.

- Es un sitio muy hermoso Eriol… -dijo Sakura sonriendo en su puesto.

- Pensé que lo conocías, lo vi de camino a mi reunión con tu abuelo.

- No, nunca había venido. ¡Oh de verdad la reunión!, ¿Ya han firmado? –dijo Sakura con mucho interés mientras pedía su orden.

- Si, tanto Li, como yo… al final tu abuelo dijo que solo con nosotros dos bastaría, fue un golpe bajo para el otro accionista, o al menos eso vi.

- Que mal, pero si mi abuelo hizo esto fue por el bien de la empresa. Felicidades Eriol vas a ver como no te arrepentirás –dijo Sakura con una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias Sakura, Pero dime además de estudiar, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

- Bueno yo… no he hecho nada más. –dijo Sakura con una pequeña mueca al no encontrar que más decir, se sentía un poco tonta, en muchas ocasiones Tomoyo le había reprochado el hecho de que no saliera a divertirse o a viajar, pero Sakura se sentía mal, solo quería enfocarse en su estudio el hecho de volver a querer a alguien y sufrir como lo hizo por Eriol, era una situación que no quería repetir. - ¿Y tú? Esa persona que tanto querías cuando terminamos, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Eriol miro con perspicacia la pregunta tan directa, si no conociera el corazón inocente de Sakura creería que ella le guardaba algún tipo de resentimiento por la forma en que termino su relación meses antes de su graduación.

_Flashback_

_Internado Baltimore 3 años atrás._

_El joven Inglés había citado a Sakura en uno de los árboles que se encontraba en la parte trasera del dormitorio para niñas, ya que siempre se habían dividido los dormitorios, en un lado del internado los cuartos de las mujeres y en el otro los hombres. Allí iban a estudiar hijos de magnates como era el caso de Eriol, hijo de un exitoso empresario inglés que se había enamorado de una modelos japonesa, por eso fue que se dio el acercamiento entre Eriol y Sakura._

_- ¿Eriol? ¿Para qué me necesitabas? –dijo una chica de ojos verdes abrazándolo por detrás._

_- Sakura... –solo alcanzó a decir Eriol y se giró abrazándola fuerte, había planeado durante una semana como decir aquello, las cosas habían cambiado en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora tuviera ese dilema? El siempre tan calculador, el chico que todas en el Internado deseaban y ahora demasiado nervioso como para hablar._

_- Eriol ok, ya me estas asustando… No me llamas, me evitas en clases y en el almuerzo. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Sakura soltándose del abrazo de su novio y viendo a sus ojos, rogando con su alma que fuera sincera con ella y que no ocurriera aquello que la atormentaba esos últimos días._

_- Yo Sakura… no sé cómo decirlo pero…_

_- Quieres terminar conmigo. –dijo Sakura tan segura de sus palabras y dando un paso atrás mientras miraba a otro lado._

_- Sakura lo menos que quiero es herirte, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado, es algo que nunca espere…_

_- No digas más, Eriol –le interrumpió Sakura que ahora le daba la espalda y tenía la mirada en el suelo- Agradezco que seas tan sincero conmigo… y espero que la chica a la que ahora quieres te corresponda.- dijo finalmente Sakura y luego se echó a correr aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar, sentía como poco a poco su mundo se derrumbaba, Eriol era el chico de sus sueños y por años la había querido pero ahora… ahora ya no._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Y bien? –dijo Sakura a Eriol después de terminar de pedir su orden al mesero.

- Bueno después de que termináramos… hable con esa persona sobre mis sentimientos pero me rechazó. – dijo Eriol como si nada viendo la carta y buscando su vino favorito, Sakura se confundió con aquella reacción.

- Lo lamento Eriol –dijo Sakura con pena, después de algunas meses de su ruptura comprendió que aquellos que se quieren deben estar juntos, y por eso no volvió a pensar en Eriol más que como un muy buen amigo.

-Este por favor… - dijo Eriol al mesero y luego fijo su vista en Sakura- No te preocupes Sakura, me conoces, no me he dado por vencido, ni un solo día desde hace tres años… -dijo con una sonrisa que parecía esconder mil secretos.

- Vaya, sí que quieres a esa chica, ¿Pero por qué te rechazo? – dijo Sakura aún más confundida pero igualmente sorprendida por cuanto parecía que su exnovio quería a aquella chica.

- Porque bueno… -Eriol calló unos segundos maquinando la forma correcta de decir aquello sin que ninguna de las dos partes quedara mal- Ella dijo que no podía estar con alguien que había lastimado a uno de sus seres queridos… por mucho que me quisiera.

- Entonces si te quiere, pero un momento… -dijo Sakura poniendo una cara de confusión que a Eriol pareció demasiado graciosa- ¿A quién lastimaste para que te rechazara?

- A ti –dijo Eriol tranquilamente esperando que Sakura comprendiera todo.

- Pero entonces ella sería… - a Sakura le tomó solo unos segundos comprender todo.- ¡¿Tomoyo?! –Eriol asintió y levanto su mano en forma de saludo hacia una pareja tras Sakura, mientras la chica de ojos verdes aun no salía de su asombro y miraba la mesa, así que su prima había sido la chica de la que Eriol se había enamorado, ahora todo encajaba… como Tomoyo la había acompañado esos meses y parecía más triste que ella, sufría porque se sentía culpable del dolor de Sakura y además no podía estar con la persona que quería por el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad, en esos momentos Sakura sintió una gran tristeza por Tomoyo, pronto hablaría con ella eso era más que seguro.

- ¿Eriol Hiragizawa? ¡Sakura!-dijo Akashi quien estaba de la mano con Shaoran, el chico de ojos café observaba sin expresión a la pareja que se encontraba sentada en la mesa del frente.

- Akashi, que placer verte por aquí –dijo Eriol poniéndose en pie y dándole un delicado beso en la mano.

- Eriol, tan cortes como siempre, el placer es todo mío –le sonrió Akashi de vuelta- Él es Shaoran Li, mi prometido.

- Un gusto verlo de nuevo joven Li. –dijo Eriol mirando serenamente a Shaoran quien solo se limitó a asentir y miró a Sakura que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, y alzo la vista dedicándole una sonrisa a la pareja.

- ¿Porque no comen con nosotros? Acabamos de pedir la orden –dijo Eriol llamando la atención de Akashi y Shaoran, aunque Sakura aún seguía pensando en su prima.

- Creo que sería una molestia –dijo Shaoran llamando la atención de Sakura de nuevo.

- No claro que no. –dijo Sakura con dulzura haciendo que por escasos segundos Shaoran se sonrojara.

La pareja sin objetar más se sentó, no tardaron en pedir su orden y comer juntos al ritmo de una lenta tonada en piano que ofrecía el lugar como parte del ambiente tranquilo que se sentía, habían grandes ventanales que daban excelente vista a las calles de Japón, estas a su vez eran adornada por largas cortinas de seda en colores que se mezclaban entre roja y vino tinto. La comida fue acompañada por charlas entre Eriol y Shaoran que hablaban del estado de la empresa, Akashi los escuchaba en silencio sin darle tanta importancia al tema en cambio Sakura escuchaba atenta y para su sorpresa entendía la mayor parte de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas Sakura? –dijo Eriol tomándola por sorpresa ya que esperaba no tener que intervenir en la conversación de los jóvenes. Shaoran observo con interés a Sakura, que deseaba que la tragara la tierra.

- Bueno yo… creo que tienen razón pero… el abuelo a pesar de querer que se invirtiera capital con accionistas extranjeros aun desea conservar el valor familiar que siempre ha caracterizado a la marca, tal vez en un futuro podría combinar esto logrando un equilibrio y que la marca sea en realidad un familia a nivel del mundo. –dijo Sakura lentamente viendo un punto invisible en la mesa para poder concentrarse y dar su punto de vista.

- Es una buena propuesta-dijo Shaoran sonriendo abiertamente a Sakura que se sintió de repente tranquila y apoyada.

- Así es Sakura, la empresa tendrá una grandiosa heredera. –dijo Eriol dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, la chica de ojos verdes sonrió un poco, claro que ella era la heredera del Imperio Amamiya, pero eso solo ocurriría si abuelo moría y era lo que menos deseaba no quería quedarse sola.

- Pero bueno ya chicos basta de hablar de negocios, Más bien hablemos de que hacían ustedes dos aquí tan solitos ¿Eh? –dijo Akashi llamando la atención y mirando con picardía a Eriol y Sakura, Shaoran miro por un segundo como Sakura se sonrojaba y tomaba un sorbo de vino para esconder los apenada que se encontraba mientras Eriol lucía totalmente relajado. - ¿Acaso están recordando viejos tiempos?

- No digas eso Akashi –se apresuró a decir Sakura- Eriol ha pasado a saludar a mi oficina y me ha invitado a comer es todo, como los buenos amigos que somos. – dijo usando cierto tono serio para que notaran que no pasaba nada más que una linda amistad, ya empezaba a cansarse de repetirlo tantas veces en el día.

- Vale, lo siento Sakurita. No quería que te enojaras. Solo que verlos aquí me recordó la linda pareja que hacían en el Internado.

- ¿Hiragizawa estudió con ustedes? – intervino Shaoran interesado por el rumbo de la conversación, algo dentro de él, quizás aquel pequeño de diez que perdió a su mejor amiga en el mundo deseaba saber cómo fue su vida.

- Si, él fue novio de Sakura… es de quien hablaba anoche Meiling. –contestó rápidamente Akashi con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Es que amor hubieras estado allí, ellos eran la pareja más hermosa del Internado, por una parte Sakura era la líder de las porristas y por el otro Eriol era el capitán del equipo de natación, ambos eran la sensación.

- Akashi, exageras mucho al hablar así- dijo Sakura un poco abochornada y evitando la mirada de Shaoran que sonreía para sí mismo orgulloso de su amiga de infancia.

- No lo creo, Akashi solo dice la verdad. Además ustedes dos junto a Meiling y Tomoyo eran el grupo popular, y recuerdo muy bien que tú eras la más orgullosa de que te rindieran pleitesía… era el algo que realmente admiraba.

- ¡Es verdad! – Dijo Akashi con emoción – Sakura era por decirlo la reina, todos la respetaban y cuando no… vaya en lo que se metían. Pero claro no siempre fue así…

- Disculpen, debo ir al baño – se apresuró a decir Sakura abandonando la mesa, y yendo hacia un camarero al que le pregunto por el baño, luego se perdió en un pasillo.

Los tres en la mesa guardaron silencio mientras la veían desaparecer – Creo que abrí la boca de más… -dijo Akashi bajando la mirada para luego ponerse en pie- Iré a disculparme con ella, disculpen. –dijo y se fue por el mismo camino que Sakura.

- No pensé que aun el tema le afectara, ella siempre ha sido tan fuerte… -dijo Eriol más para sí, con cierto de culpa como si hubiera tenido algo que ver.

- ¿Qué tema? – dijo Shaoran realmente interesado al ver la reacción de Sakura.- Claro si puedo saber.

- Bueno eres el prometido de su amiga… -dijo Eriol que alzó la vista a Shaoran- como creo sabrás Sakura no conoce a su padre por lo que lleva el apellido de su madre, eso no es bien visto en la alta sociedad, lo que fue motivo de burlas para Sakura al entrar en el Internado, muchos de nuestras compañeras la trataban como una bastarda, es más así la llamaban. Esto fue un gran problema para Sakura y su gentil forma de ser, añadiéndole que había perdido la memoria y a su madre hacia menos de un año. Sakura estuvo sumida en una gran depresión el primer año que estuvo en el Instituto pero luego de unas vacaciones Sakura volvió completamente diferente, aquellas que alguna vez se burlaron empezaron a respetarla. Aunque solo cambio con los demás porque con nosotros, sus verdaderos amigos, siguió siendo la misma niña encantadora de siempre. –termino diciendo Eriol y dejando pensativo a Shaoran, se sintió preocupado, así que la vida de la chica de ojos verdes no había sido tan feliz después de todo, en realidad ninguna vida en el mundo había sido siempre feliz pero desde la perspectiva de Shaoran la vida le debía eso Sakura, al perder a su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor po motivo, era lo justo que hubiera pasado lo que quedaba el resto de su vida feliz, pero Shaoran sabía que algo mal había con su teoría.

Unos minutos después llegaron las chicas, y Sakura se disculpó una vez más por irse tan repentinamente, al terminar todos de comer se dirigieron a la salida.

- Oye Sakura… -dijo con timidez Shaoran mientras Akashi y Eriol estaban pagando la cuenta.

- Si, Shaoran –dijo la chica de ojos verdes girándose para verlo de frente.

- Bueno yo… - Shaoran sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta- Aquí está mi número de celular por si me necesitas…- el chico extendió el pequeño papel de modo que Sakura lo tomó viendo con rapidez en letra el nombre "Xiao Lang Li" en dorado que era el nombre de Shaoran en chino.

- Muchas gracias, Shaoran. –dijo Sakura sonriéndole un poco haciendo que las mejillas de su amigo se tiñeran de rosado - Soy muy distraída al no pedírtelo antes.

- Descuida suele pasar. – dijo Shaoran viendo en dirección a la entrada al restaurante de dónde venían su prometida y el exnovio de Sakura entretenidos en una gran charla.

Todos se despidieron, Sakura y Eriol tomaron camino de nuevo a las instalaciones de Piffle Princess, ambos iban callados, Sakura de nuevo pensaba en el tema de su prima y Eriol.

- Eriol… ¿Hoy hablaste con Tomoyo? –dijo ella viendo por la ventana.

- Si, tan pronto como terminé la reunión con tu abuelo, espero no te moleste entenderás que ella…

- No importa, es a la chica que quieres. ¿No? –Dijo Sakura como si se tratara de cualquier tema - ¿O la amas?

- Sakura… no creo que eso lo deba hablar contigo. –dijo Eriol como buen caballero que era.

- Necesito saberlo. ¿Amas a Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura con gran insistencia viéndolo a los ojos aprovechando el semáforo en rojo. El chico Inglés se quedó en silencio… ¿Qué si amaba a Tomoyo? Estos años siempre había estado enterado de la vida de la chica amatista, en sus desfiles siempre mandaba un gran ramo de sus flores favoritas con alguna cita de sus poemas favoritos, cada día pensaba en ella y anhelaba poder estrecharla en sus brazos, entonces estaba claro para él, amaba a esa pequeña japonesa de ojos color amatista y voz de ángel.

- Si, amo a Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol apenas el semáforo estuvo en verde, Sakura lo miró y luego giró el rostro a la ventana.

- Déjame aquí- se limitó a decir Sakura.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Eriol y miró a Sakura.

- Que pares el auto Eriol. –dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirarlo y preparada a salir del auto.

- Sakura, no quería herirte… Solo te dije la verdad. –dijo Eriol estacionando cerca del andén.

- No seas tonto –dijo Sakura viéndolo y riendo un poco- Amas a mi prima ¿No? Bueno ella siempre me ha ayudado, creo que es mi turno.

- Ya te dije que si la amo –dijo Eriol realmente sorprendido ante los cambio de actitud de su copiloto- Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Tienes pluma y papel? –Preguntó Sakura mirándolo, el inglés asintió y le paso lo que pedía, con rapidez Sakura anotó una dirección – Ve allí, deja el resto en mis manos. – Sakura se bajó del auto y empezó a correr en dirección a Piffle Princess despidiéndose con la mano de su amigo, Eriol sonrió mientras de nuevo empezaba a conducir al lugar indicado.

- Gracias Sakura, pronto te devolveré el favor. –dijo Eriol como si el viento fuese a llevarle el mensaje a nuestra protagonista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Sakura que ocurre? –dijo la chica de ojos amatista con miedo viendo lo agitada que se encontraba y teniendo en cuenta la llamada de hace unos minutos de su prima pidiéndole que se encontraran en el estacionamiento que era un asunto de vida o muerte.

- No… no te…no te preocupes Tomoyo. Es solo que tenemos que hablar… -dijo Sakura tomando aire y al mismo tiempo las manos de su prima.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Eriol, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo se heló por completo y sintió que todo su mundo desaparecía – Yo… yo… -la pobre chica tartamudeaba en sollozos, y soltó las manos de su prima para colocarlas sobre su rostro tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de sus sentimientos- Lo lamento tanto Sakura, yo no quería que esto pasará, perdóname por favor. No quería que sufrieras… solo pasó. Pero jamás, jamás tuve algo con él… jamás haría algo que te lastimara…- dijo atropelladamente entre sollozos.

- Calma, calma Tomoyo… -dijo Sakura con el corazón totalmente encogido al ver el estado su prima y mejor amiga, solo pudo limitarse a abrazarla– Todo está bien, ¿sí? Eso ya pasó… nadie tiene la culpa de nada.

- Pero tú lo amabas… era tu novio. –dijo Tomoyo tratando de no romper en llanto en los brazos de Sakura.

- No, Tomoyo. Yo no lo amaba… eso es muy claro para mí. Pero tu Tomoyo… ¿Lo amas? –dijo Sakura viéndola a la cara.

- No lo sé, Sakura. Estos años me la he pasado evitándolo tanto que nunca me he detenido a pensar que siento por él… -dijo la joven amatista secando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Entonces averígualo… y ¡Que mejor que a su lado Tomoyo! –Dijo Sakura con emoción- él te está esperando en el teatro donde íbamos a tomar clases de canto el verano…

- Pero ¿Y tú? – dijo Tomoyo mucho más calmada y con un poco esperanza al saber que la esperaba.

- Yo nada Tomoyo, Eriol es un gran amigo y un lindo recuerdo del Internado. Y ese mismo Eriol te ama a ti. Así que no pienses en mí, sino en ti y lo que tu deseas… -Sakura le sonrió con ternura las manos y la miró a los ojos- Es hora de que busques tu felicidad.

- ¡Sakurita! – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo como nunca y abrazándola con fuerza - ¡Gracias, gracias! –ambas rieron y luego Tomoyo subió a su auto conduciendo al teatro, arreglo un poco sus ojos viéndose en el retrovisor, y suspiró tomando valor.

Sakura sonrió y camino al elevador pero antes envió un pequeño mensaje a Eriol:_ "Es ahora tu turno. Mucha suerte", _envió el mensaje y metió sus manos en los bolsillos tocando un pequeño papel, lo sacó y miró mientras mordía su labio con indecisión. Marcó con algo de torpeza los números y espero a que le contestaran…

- Aló, habla Li… -dijo alguien al otro lado con voz seria, Sakura dudó un poco pero recordó el apellido.

- Shaoran, soy Sakura… disculpa ¿Estas ocupado? –dijo con duda y al mismo tiempo salía del ascensor.

- Oh Sakura…no, no estoy ocupado. ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó lo último con un poco de preocupación.

- No, no bueno si… pero… es decir, ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina? –dijo Sakura ya en su oficina de nuevo mordiendo su labio a la espera de la respuesta.

- Sí, claro. Terminaré aquí algunas cosas e iré para allá, ¿Te parece?

- Claro, entonces te espero… y gracias.

- No, es nada Sakura.

La chica colgó y dio un gran suspiro, necesitaba hablar con alguien era extraña la forma en que se sentía, fueron tantas emociones las de ese día que se encontraba demasiado confundida en cuando a cuál era la que ahora sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo condujo lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón latía a mil, no sabía cómo reaccionar solo sabía que era el momento que en lo más profundo de su ser había deseado desde que Eriol le dijera que la quería. Ella siempre había pensado que sería feliz mientras la persona que ella quería fuera feliz, y así fue durante la relación que hubo entre Sakura y Eriol pero aún la dulce Tomoyo no sabía de la existencia de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Tan pronto como el celador del teatro la dejó pasar tras creerse el cuento de que había olvidado algo adentro tras una función, Tomoyo corrió entre las sillas de los espectadores viendo como había un reflector encendido, con la mirada buscaba por todos lados al chico inglés, al subir en el escenario quedó en el centro del reflector y con esfuerzo lo buscaba entre los asientos.

-¡¿Eriol?!

_**Kono chi ni chikara wo **_

_**No ni hana wo**_

_**Kokoro ni ai wo**_

_**La tierra y el calor del sol,**_

_**Las flores y sus olor**_

_**Y amor en este corazón.**_

- Por aquí… -dijo una vez tranquila y serena saliendo por un lado del escenario- Pensé que no vendrías…-dijo con un tono de broma acercándose solo unos pasos a Tomoyo que aún no creía que estuviera allí solo por ella.

_**Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki **_

_**Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto.**_

_**Vi que puedo causar el sonido que me rodea al apoyar mi oído en ti**_

_**Es la vida así, que te hace latir dulcemente este pequeño corazón **_

- Es que había trafico… conduje por el lado más congestionado –suspiro con culpa y junto sus manos girándose a ver los asientos.

- ¿Has hablado con Sakura? Discúlpame si te cause problemas… -dijo Eriol imitándola y viendo las sillas frente a ellos.

_**Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru.**___

_**No te dejes engañar, solo intenta aparentar el rostro que, hoy un sueño es.**_

- Si y descuida algún día tenía que pasar. –dijo Tomoyo perdida en un sinfín de recuerdos. – Sakura fue tan compresiva y dulce…

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es Sakura. –dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros haciéndola ver algo tan obvio.

_**Sonna minikui KAO ni damasaserenaide **_

_**Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite**_

_**Solo finges no escuchar, solo finges no advertir pero en realidad crees **_

_**en este amor...**_

- ¿Por qué aquí? - dijo la chica de ojos amatista de repente, este lugar era un lugar muy especial para ella y Sakura.

- Quisiera alardear y decir que fue mi idea pero eso iría contra mis principios, Sakura me ha dado la dirección. –dijo Eriol ahora esperando alguna mirada de la mujer a su lado.

_**Kono yo ni umarete **_

_**Anata no me ni **_

_**Nani o utsushite **_

_**Ima kono chi ni chikara o **_

_**No ni hanao **_

_**Kokoro ni ai o...**_

_**Tus ojos muestran el dolor,**_

_**aún no sabes vivir la vida sin temer...**_

_**¿Por qué no miras **_

_**a tu alrededor?**_

_**las flores y su olor,**_

_**amor en el corazón**_

- Este lugar, aquí cantábamos mi prima y yo. En los veranos estaba lleno de padres que esperaban oír y ver actuar a sus hijos, mamá siempre venía y yo era feliz, pero Sakura ella la primera vez no quiso salir a cantar, siendo la protagonista, el abuelo había tenido un problema en la empresa y no pudo venir lo que entristeció a Sakura. Logré que ella cantara prometiéndole que siempre estaría para escucharla y ella prometió lo mismo. –dijo Tomoyo con algunas lágrimas, Eriol se tensó al ver esto, quizás no fue tan buena idea la de Sakura así que se acercó y la abrazo, sorprendiéndose por el exquisito aroma de Tomoyo y por fin tenerla entre sus brazos, ella sonrió y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho. – Sakura sabía que solo aquí podría escuchar mis sentimientos sin miedo a nada…

_**Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni**_

_**Ves aún sin saber, como he de curar tus heridas, lo intento y lo conseguiré;**_

- ¿Y qué es lo que escuchas? –dijo Eriol en un susurro apretándola en su brazos con miedo a que con la respuesta de aquella pregunta su querida Daidouji fuera a desaparecer con el viento.

_**Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi**_

_**Sé que sientes por mí, y si he de seguir,**_

_**el camino lo haré pero junto a ti**_

- Que te quiero Eriol, siempre te he querido –dijo Tomoyo alzando el rostro y viendo a los ojos al joven inglés como muestra de que era completamente sincera.

_**Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru**_

_**Ya hemos visto que el amor,**_

_**se esconde en cada rincón no hay que temer, a nuestro corazón**_

- Tomoyo, yo… esto es realmente difícil para mí, ya lo he dicho dos veces. –dijo Eriol debatiendo con su interior, no era algo fácil hablar de sus sentimientos alguien más. – Pero esto es por ti y haría cualquier cosa. – dijo viendo a los ojos confundidos de Tomoyo, con delicadeza tomó el mentón de la joven elevándolo un poco- Tomoyo, Yo te amo. –se limitó a decir el inglés para unir sus labios en un tierno y amoroso beso, que dejó en claro todo los sentimientos de ambos sin necesidad de más palabras.

_**Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimukoto mo nai**_

_**Deja de mirar atrás, solo piensa en nuestro amor, podemos llegar hasta su interior...**_

_**Canción: Ai no Uta- Every Little Thing**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vaya… -dijo Shaoran realmente sorprendido tras haber escuchado de Sakura la historia de Eriol, Tomoyo y ella. - ¿Y tú como estas?

- Extrañamente bien –dijo Sakura sonriendo por lo extraño de la situación y viendo a su nuevo amigo de frente ya que ella estaba sentada en su escritorio.

- Bueno creo que puedo estar tranquilo con esa respuesta. –dijo Shaoran en tono de burla por lo que ambos rieron suavemente.

- Gracias Shaoran, no sabía con quien más hablar. –dijo Sakura en tono dulce por lo que Shaoran desvió su mirada.

- No creo que sea tu único amigo Sakura, ¿Qué hay de ese tipo de la cafetería? -dijo Shaoran al parecer ¿Celoso?

- ¿Yukito? Bueno él… -Sakura cayó un instante como aclarando sus ideas.

- ¿Lo quieres? – preguntó Shaoran viendo su reacción.

- Si… es decir no de esa manera, bueno hace mucho tiempo tal vez pero solo estaba confundida. Lo quiero pero como una hermano mayor, y pues como verás esto no es algo que se pueda hablar con tu hermano mayor.

- Oh claro entiendo – Shaoran sintió su celular y pidió un momento a Sakura mientras contestaba, algo dentro de él se sintió tan tranquilo, quizá fuera el hecho de que Sakura estuviera confiando tanto en él o que Yukito fuera solo un familiar más para Sakura.

Cuando regresó de contestar no vio a Sakura en su escritorio, solo la luz de la oficina hacia espacio allí lo cual extraño a Shaoran que miraba a todos lados.

- ¿Sakura? –preguntó por si las dudas.

- Por aquí… en el balcón.-dijo ella, el chico siguió el sonido de su voz dando a un gran ventanal y luego viendo la figura femenina recostada en el barandal viendo al oscuro cielo, la charla había tomado más tiempo del que había pensado el joven chino. - ¿Problemas? –dijo Sakura al sentir a Shaoran cerca.

- No, solo que he encontrado un gran edificio para poner las oficinas para la sucursal de Inversiones Li aquí en Japón. –dijo Shaoran situándose al lado de Sakura y sorprendiéndose de la bella vista del lugar.

- Es decir que te quedaras aquí por un buen tiempo –dijo Sakura animada.

- Así es. Además debo supervisar cómo va la nueva colección y las ventas.

- Entiendo, ¿pero Akashi y su boda?

- La fecha aún no la hemos elegido por lo que no hay prisa, y Akashi está un poco ocupada con su exposición ha pensado en traerla aquí. Así que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo.

- Son una linda pareja. –dijo Sakura mirando de nuevo al cielo, mientras Shaoran la mirada y apretaba las manos en el barandal, ¿Por qué no lo convencía aquello que acababa de decir Sakura? Hacia unos meses estaba tan seguro pero, ¿Ahora que había cambiado? ¿Sería la aparición de Sakura? No, por supuesto que no… Shaoran alejo esa idea de su mente. Él tenía una promesa que cumplir y nada lo haría cambiar de idea. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho mirar el cielo en la noche, me siento tranquila al hacerlo como si…

- Encontraras las respuestas a tus dudas, como si las estrellas tuvieran las respuestas. –dijo Shaoran viéndola, Sakura giró su rostro para verlo sorprendida.

- Así es… ¿Porque lo sabes? –dijo ella con mucha curiosidad.

- Alguien alguna vez me lo dijo… -se limitó Shaoran midiendo el significado de sus palabras, no podía revelarle la verdad a Sakura, no aún.

- ¿Tu Sakura? –Dijo ella aun viéndolo, Shaoran asintió y ella volvió la vista a las estrellas- No somos tan diferentes… es muy extraño. – de repente Sakura sonrió y vio Shaoran. – ¿Cómo era ella?

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la pregunta y medito un poco – Ella era una niña muy alegre y gentil, llegó en un momento muy importante para mí, cuando papá había muerto… me enseñó a sonreír y ver las cosas buenas a pesar de todo.

Sakura lo miró por un instante y se giró hacia el tomándolo de nuevo por las manos- Entonces nunca olvides lo que te enseñó… -sonrió ella, Shaoran sonrió también de manera natural haciendo que esta vez la sonrojada fuera Sakura.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un tiempo más hablando de viajes y cosas por el estilo hasta que llegó la hora de volver a sus hogares, de nuevo como la vez en que se conocieron Shaoran la llevo a su apartamento. Sakura al entrar en su apartamento suspiro y abrazo al pobre de Kero con gran fuerza.

- Kero, ha sido un día demasiado largo, pero mañana a dormir hasta tarde –sonrió con ánimo y miró en la nevera sacando algunas cosas para su cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Cuál será la promesa de Shaoran? ¿De qué manera Eriol le devolverá el favor a Sakura? ¿Cuánto faltará para que se sepa la verdad sobre la antigua vida de Sakura?**

**Estas son las principales preguntas para lo que viene de ahora en adelante, Gracias por apoyarme y nos leemos más adelante. Muakk**


End file.
